leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ New/Transformation - The Path to Become the Super Warrior - Overture of Last Dracul
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ New/Transformation - The Path to Become the Super Warrior - Overture of Last Dracul is the 17th Sera Myu musical. Plot Stage 1 Usagi prepares for her date with Mamoru the next day before going to bed, but her sleep is troubled. Her friends appear before her one by one, delivering dire warnings about a new enemy on its way. A woman named Death Lamia and her Death Nightmares appear and introduce themselves as the ones showing her this nightmare. Lamia tells Usagi that if she transforms, disasters will occur. Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter tell Usagi that it is time for them to return to their respective planets. Ami also emerges carrying luggage and also tells Usagi that it is time for them to part. Sailor Saturn appears and says the "phantom planet" is coming. Haruka and Michiru, dressed in dark robes, warn of the beings of darkness like themselves, for they are now Undead. The dark figure of Count Dracul comes to Michiru and bites her neck. Usagi sings about her bad dream ("An Evil Dream"), as the Nightmares cavort around her. The next morning, Usagi oversleeps, and Minako, Makoto, and Rei appear and yell at her to wake up ("Wake Up! Usagi!"). Mamoru, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna soon join them, and they tease Usagi for oversleeping. Usagi, disturbed by her dreams the previous night, says that she hopes they will always be together. Chibiusa appears out of nowhere and rejoices at seeing Mamoru ("Matamata Chibiusa Desu"). She presents a letter from Neo-Queen Serenity, which says that the Queen had a bad dream, and requests that everyone be careful. Chibiusa claims that she was sent back to protect Usagi, but is soon forced to admit that she wrote the letter herself. Still, she insists that her mother really did have a bad dream. Despite the warning, Usagi decides that they should forget it and go have a good time; if they don't hurry, she and Mamo-chan won't be able to ride the boats. Everyone else is a bit more worried, but follows. Hotaru approaches her father's lab, but is intercepted by his assistant, Death Lamia, who says she cannot enter. Hotaru leaves the message that she is going to Inoshiri Shizen Park with her friends. Death Lamia and the Death Nightmares sing a song ("Muma no Odori") about what it is like to be a dream demon, and how one cannot escape from their dreams. Professor Tomoe enters and declares that he has successfully made the Homunculus eggs. He addresses those assembled, saying that all living beings rely on their soul: a Pure Heart. Putting a flawed soul into the Homunculus eggs will result in nothing but failures, like the four Death Mannetjes, who are also present. He asks Lamia to get Pure Hearts for him. Her plan is to go after Hotaru's friends. Suddenly, Death Vulcan's presence fills the room and explains to them that every planet has its own heart, that being the Star Seeds. He says the ideal Star Seed for their work belongs to Chibiusa, who is also with the bearer of the Silver Crystal. Vulcan's presence then fades. Tomoe calls out for Hotaru, and Lamia tells him she is at the park. Tomoe excitedly remembers a "trump card" that they can play, located in that same park. However, Death Lamia and her Death Nightmares are slightly impatient about getting the blood that Tomoe promised them. Tomoe assures them that everything will work out. After everyone else leaves, the four Mannetjes (Death Pa, Death Pi, Death Pu, and Death Pe) complain about how everyone thinks they are useless failures. They decide to try to steal Chibiusa's heart to prove their worth, and come up with a theme song for good measure. In the park, Mamoru and Usagi float in a gondola over a lake. They sing a duet about their love ("Gondola no Koibito-tachi"), and Mamoru reassures Usagi that they will always be together. Usagi tries to press Mamoru for a kiss, but in the meantime another boat containing Chibiusa and Hotaru, as well as three waterfowl, have glided up near them on the lake. As they pass each other, Usagi angrily shouts at the girls for ruining her moment. The three birds follow Chibiusa and Hotaru, as does a small boat. Suddenly, the small boat stands up, and it and the birds fall upon Chibiusa and Hotaru, revealing themselves to be the four Mannetjes in disguise. They freeze the lake so it can be stood upon, and Mamoru and Usagi jump out of their boat, but Usagi slips on the ice. The Mannetjes seize Chibiusa, but a rose strikes; the Mannetjes leap away and Chibiusa flees to the side of Tuxedo Mask, who has just arrived on the scene. The Mannetjes attack him, but he fights them off easily and they retreat. The others run up to the scene and Usagi admits that she did not transform because of her bad dream. Everyone is concerned, but a thunderstorm arrives, prompting them to leave. The Mannetjes return to the lab and find it empty. They lament over how badly they screwed up, but quickly distract themselves by dancing. Professor Tomoe enters. He is annoyed with the Mannetjes, but admits that as their "parent" he should take responsibility for them. They all beg him to give them Chibiusa's Star Seed if they manage to capture her, so they can become perfect humans. He agrees, but warns them that if they fail, they are going back into the Samael Flasks. Done dealing with his creations, Tomoe says that it is time for him to pay a visit to an old friend, Count Dracul. In the darkness, the Count rises from his coffin, smelling Professor Tomoe, who reveals himself. Dracul seems to hold Tomoe in contempt, but Tomoe seems unaffected and asks for a favor. Dracul offers to do a magic act. Tomoe asks Dracul what he would do if he could escape his destiny as an Undead creature, and Dracul says he does not care. Tomoe does not believe him and, as they hear the door open, he says he will soon meet their targets. He offers Dracul two Death Nightmare servants as gifts and departs. The lights come up. The Inner Senshi, Mamoru, Hotaru, and Chibiusa run into the mansion, having fled for cover from the storm. Inside the castle-like mansion they find a stage and a beautiful white dress on a stand. Everyone is surprised that they've never heard of this place. Rei senses something bad, but is distracted when Dracul walks in, carrying Chibiusa, who had gone exploring. He introduces himself as Dracul the Magician, and offers to distract them with a show until the rain stops. As Dracul performs his magic act, he levitates Chibiusa, then puts Hotaru in a box and thrusts swords into it before pulling them out and releasing her unharmed. Everyone is very impressed. He retreats into the back of the stage and disappears, revealing Death Lamia and her Death Nightmares, who accompany her in dancing and singing ("Kubisuji wo Sashidase"). At first, the Senshi think this is another performance, but soon it becomes clear that the supposed performers are threatening them. After they reveal themselves as the one from Usagi's nightmare, Usagi begins to transform, but Death Lamia reminds her about the disasters and she hesitates. The Nightmares begin to absorb everyone's energy, and Lamia grabs Chibiusa. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune arrive and confront the villains ("Chou Bi! Uranus to Neptune"). They are joined by Sailor Pluto, who frees the captive Chibiusa. The Death Nightmares are joined by some hungry monsters (the Mannetjes in disguise), and when Uranus attempts to destroy them, her attack is blocked by Professor Tomoe, now in his Undead Berserk form and wielding a large weapon that he calls the Samael Sword. The Guardian Senshi transform and intervene, joining the others in the fight ("Solar Miracle, Make Up"). In the confusion, Count Dracul bites Mamoru. Sailor Moon finally transforms and unsuccessfully attempts to purify their enemies with the Moon Stick. She admits that she did not transform into Super Sailor Moon out of fear of her dream; she did still transform, though, and as an example of a disaster, Lamia presents a stumbling Mamoru, clutching his neck. The enemies leave. Lamia is now alone, but Dracul appears and converses with her. She tries to convince Dracul to join their cause; if they get the Sailor Senshi's Star Seeds, they will destroy the humans and create a world of just Homunculi. Dracul, as the leader of the vampires, holds the power to awaken all the sleeping ones. Dracul, however, turns her down angrily, saying that he will exist as long as humans do, but they do not exist for vampires. Lamia is disgusted with him, but she is confident that he will change his mind. Dracul remembers his wife, Le Fay. He calls forth one of the servants that Tomoe gave him, and bites her neck. He wonders if it is okay to drink the blood even of artificial people and if he's really supposed to satisfy himself with just the promise of blood. At the high school, Ami contemplatively sings about her conflicting desires to expand her horizons, and keep things as they are ("Dream Yume wa Ookiku"). Makoto, Rei, and Minako join her and sing about what they dream of doing. Inspired by them, Ami makes her decision to go study medicine in Germany, departing tomorrow. They congratulate her, but are surprised she is leaving so soon. Ami is anxious about not telling Usagi yet. Chibiusa and Usagi arrive, the latter looking a bit down, saying that Mamoru has a light anemia, but should get better. She feels like the disaster was her fault. Rei blurts out that Ami is leaving, and Usagi starts crying, saying it is because she transformed. The others insist it is not related. The four Death Mannetjes arrive dressed as the Outer Senshi, but nobody is fooled, especially when the real ones turn up and everyone chases them off. Ami apologizes to Usagi for not telling her about traveling abroad, but Usagi is angry that everyone knew about it and kept it a secret from her. She feels like they are condescending to her because they think she is childish and selfish. She runs off, yelling that she hates Ami and that they should not follow her. The Outer Senshi decide to follow her anyway, since the enemies might come back. Ami, now upset, says she is leaving today and departs. Chibiusa goes after her, saying she'll take care of it. Minako, Makoto, and Rei are left behind, depressed by the realization that with the new enemies around, their dreams will have to be put on hold. Suddenly, it grows dark and they are attacked by Lamia and her Nightmares who sap their energy away. Hypnotized, the three follow the enemies into the dark dream. In Tomoe's lab, the enemies talk about Dracul. Lamia explains that he has a half-human daughter, Bloody Dracul Vampir, who Dracul left behind in hisTransylvania castle because her body detests human blood. Tomoe understand that she is Dracul's weakness. Sailor Chibi Moon transforms and enters, but is completely ineffectual against the enemies and is easily captured. Hotaru arrives and is shocked to discover what actually goes on in her father's lab. She and Chibi Moon attempt to escape, but are stopped by Minako, Makoto, and Rei, now vampires. Tomoe tries to convince Hotaru of the rightness of his cause, but Death Vulcan's presence returns and tells them that Hotaru is Sailor Saturn. If she awakens, she will destroy everything. Chibi Moon is hauled off and Hotaru is restrained. Elsewhere, Usagi regrets having fought with Ami and wants to congratulate her, but she is still sad that things are starting to change. Ami, on her way to the plane, sings that if she had seen Usagi's face, it would have been too painful for her to go ("Tabidachi"). Suddenly, Ami is seized by the Death Nightmares and Death Lamia, who bites her neck. She calls out for help to Usagi through her watch communicator before collapsing. Haruka and Michiru arrive at Usagi's side just after Ami's voice cuts off. editStage 2 Professor Tomoe and his minions celebrate the artificial life they are creating and their coming victory ("Homunculus Tanjou Zenya"). Death Vulcan's presence returns and encourages them. Lamia asks if they should insert Chibi Moon's Star Seed into the Samael Flasks now, but Tomoe tells her to wait until they have dealt with the other Sailor Senshi. Dracul arrives, and Tomoe explains that if they use the Sailor Senshi's Star Seeds as their base, the Homunculi should turn out well. Dracul comments that it is perfect, since human blood has become unclean. Tomoe and Lamia welcome him into the group. Dracul wonders if this can save his wife, chained in purgatory, or their daughter. By herself, Chibiusa prays to her mother. She feels terrible for being so useless, and for thinking she could do everything herself. She calls out for Usagi to save her, so they can fight again together. Hotaru enters with some food. She is fairly distressed at the discoveries she has made today about her father. She thinks that if she could transform, she could make the house disappear, even if she does not really understand Sailor Saturn's mission. A bat flies by, and Chibiusa finds the door key on the ground. Thinking that her wish must have reached her mother, she escapes and runs off to let Usagi know what is going on. Elsewhere, Usagi talks about how scary it is to be alone, and strengthens her determination to fight for the people she loves. Mamoru arrives with an umbrella. Usagi is afraid that he will go away as well. He replies that even if he does, his love will remain. Then, the vampires Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako appear along with Death Lamia. Luckily, Uranus and Neptune arrive to protect the couple. Uranus is about to attack the Inner Senshi, but Usagi stops her, instead pleading for them to remember that they are friends, though it doesn't seem to work. Usagi says that she will give Lamia the Silver Crystal, if that is what she wants. Tuxedo Mask breaks into the confrontation, however, and Usagi flees to his side. He, Uranus, and Neptune fight off the monsters, and the Sailor Senshi pursue them as they flee. More and more Tuxedo Masks join the first one, and there are soon five in all ("Tuxedo Mission"). Usagi is quite confused, but she manages to narrow it down to two. She remembers that the real one has a bandage on his neck, at which point Death Pu, the fake Tuxedo Mask, realizes that he is about to be identified and stabs the real one in the stomach. The other Mannetjes react in horror at what Death Pu has done, but he says that he had no other choice, and they all flee. Tuxedo Mask collapses, clutching his chest. He tells Usagi it is not her fault, and reminds her that even if he dies, she will be able to see him in the mirror of their love. He tries to kiss her, but collapses. Usagi cries over his body in grief, accusing him of being a liar. She thinks that it is again her fault because she transformed. She feels as though she cannot go on, and tries to kill herself with the dagger, but Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto intervene. Pluto insists that Usagi must remain strong. She explains that Usagi simply does not know yet how strong she really is and that she in truth possess an infinite power capable of saving the world. She needs to believe in other people's love and in her own courage. Neptune agrees and adds that as Sailor Senshi, they fight for love. Uranus concludes that no matter what fate brings them, they will always have courage. Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask stirs, rising as a vampire; Dracul emerges from the shadows and tells the Senshi that death has no meaning for his vampires. Usagi and the others recognize him as the magician, and he reintroduces himself. He informs them that Tuxedo Mask is now his underling. He rhetorically asks Usagi if she's happy that her boyfriend is not dead, and they disappear into the night. Usagi tries to run after him, but Death Lamia and her Death Nightmares appear again and the fight escalates. Chibi Moon joins the others, informing them that the enemy's base is Hotaru's home and that Hotaru is waiting for them. The Mannetjes return to fight, though they are quickly felled. Dracul appears and mocks the henchmen, as does the sword-wielding Undead Berserk. The two sides are about to charge each other when Super Sailor Moon appears; no longer afraid of disasters, she attacks the Undead. Dracul grabs Neptune and bites her neck, then flees laughing into the night when Sailor Moon demands that he return Tuxedo Mask to her. The five Sailor Senshi combine the powers of the Silver Crystals of present and future with the Talismans, and Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon use Moon Princess Halation to purify their friends, driving away the other creatures of the night. Alone, Dracul sings about the endless emptiness of his undead curse, wondering if he has brought it upon himself ("Dracul Hakushaku no Kodoku"). He tells the Death Nightmare servant he bit earlier that he will let her care for his wife's name, and dubs her "Le Fay." Dracul also names Tuxedo Mask "Krsnik," as he would have his son, if had had one. Then he tells his new family about Transylvania and his daughter who lives there. The Sailor Senshi investigate Tomoe's seemingly abandoned lab, but Hotaru is nowhere to be found. They also comment on the Homonculi, and Mercury lectures the others about the work of the alchemist, Paracelsus. They hear pounding and moaning coming from a tall cabinet off to the side of the lab, and after freeing a bound and gagged man dressed in a lab coat they realize he is Hotaru's father. He does not know much of what is going on, however. Voices come from above, and three men in dark cloaks emerge, claiming to be the Count Bloody Dracul. Nobody is impressed, especially since the Mannetjes obviously just raised the collars from their Tuxedo Mask costumes. They're joined by "Hotaru's father," Death Pi, and they do many imitations. The Senshi beat them up, but Neptune, standing off to the side, seems strangely detached. Professor Tomoe enters and apologizes for his failed creations. The Senshi ask where Hotaru is, and he points to where Death Lamia is holding her as a hostage. The Death Nightmares come out and surround the Senshi. Hotaru demands to know where her real papa is and Tomoe explains that he is really Undead Berserk controlling the professor's body. Lamia and Tomoe ask the Sailor Senshi to surrender their Star Seeds for the sake of the perfect Homunculi, saying that they would then be able to enter the Homunculi's bodies, the youkai would all awaken, and the humans would all die. In a swift motion, Tomoe draws his sword and stabs Chibi Moon. She collapses as the Samael Flasks briefly glow pink. Before the fighting can start Dracul arrives and throws aside those in his path, demanding the Samael Flasks for himself. Tomoe and Lamia are outraged by his betrayal. When the Death Nightmares and Sailor Uranus move to attack him, he is protected by "Le Fay" and the now-vampire Neptune. Everyone is shocked, and Dracul and his minions flee into the night with the Samael Flasks. A dying Sailor Chibi Moon apologizes for being a brat all this time, saying she wanted to become strong like Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, desperate, muses that if Count Dracul turns Chibi Moon into an Undead, at least she will not die and will be with her beloved Tuxedo Mask, but nobody else thinks this is a good idea. Uranus says that if Neptune is an enemy, she will kill her. Hotaru says that she cannot forgive the Undead for this death. Energy gathers, and she and Chibi Moon's body disappear. Realizing that the reborn Sailor Saturn might destroy the world, the remaining Senshi pursue her. Dracul and his three servants are out in a cemetery with the Samael Flasks. Dracul explains that with these, his daughter will no longer need human blood and will maybe hate him less because of it. "Le Fay" says she will return to Transylvania to be Vampir's new mother. Dracul then tells the fate of his wife who never got a chance to wear the white dress because she was killed at the hands of her own father. He wonders why humans spill blood, thinking it may be because of Cain; they do not need to do it to survive, like vampires do. For this reason, he argues that the cursed ones are not the vampires, but rather the humans. Suddenly Sailor Saturn appears, willing to swing the Silence Glaive and destroy the world ("To a Brand-New World"). However, after a moment, Saturn collapses from the strain of her resurrection. The five Inner Senshi arrive. They have brought mirrors, garlic, crosses, stakes, and milk (because Usagi was told it would eliminate "bad blood"). Dracul is highly insulted, and delivers an impromptu lecture on vampire myths, and how recent most of them are; for instance, in Carmilla, vampires can walk around in daylight. He does admit to being the inspiration for Bram Stroker's novel, Dracula. He asks the Senshi if they know what a person born from a human and a vampire is. Undead Berserk and his crew arrive, and Lamia explains that such a Dhampir would have the power to kill vampires. The two sides move to engage each other. The Senshi and a recovered Saturn are joined by Pluto and Uranus. Deciding to take an active hand in the fight, Jupiter leads the Inner Senshi in pushing back all the Undead. Sailor Moon is about to blast Berserk, but Dracul warns that they shouldn't attack him. Berserk attacks Moon with the Samael Sword, but she's shielded from the blast by Dracul. Dying, Dracul tells Berserk that darkness is simply light's shadow. He also says that unlike Berserk, he was not swayed by Samael, the fallen angel. He tells a concerned "Le Fay" that she really does look like his wife, and repeats that the cursed ones are the warring humans, then disappears in red smoke. "Le Fay", blaming Sailor Moon for Dracul's death, joins Berserk's side. Uranus confronts Neptune. She thanks her for always being by her side, no matter how fast she ran, and how painful it must have been, then raises her sword. Before Uranus can deliver her blow, however, Sailor Moon pleads with the Undead, who she knows have dreams and wishes like everyone else. Echoing Dracul's last words, she says that if light and shadow were not both needed, then God would not have created them. Death Vulcan declares that their god is right there, and orders Berserk to resume the fight. Berserk is willing, but Lamia seems less certain about her role in this affair. She notes that if Dracul is dead, then his curse should be lifted, but only for the humans. "Le Fay" flees the scene, killing one of her fellow Nightmares, but Lamia orders that they let her go, since she has a mission. Berserk reminds Lamia of their own mission, and, now that all the interference is gone, prepares to attack. A rose flies across the fight, and Tuxedo Mask arrives ("Tuxedo Loyal"). He explains that the Samael Sword is neither good nor evil, it simply depends on the purpose for which it is used. He awakens Neptune, for whom the undead curse is also broken. Sailor Moon and the others hear Chibi Moon's voice coming from the Samael Flasks, asking them to free her. Berserk tries to stop them, but the Senshi disagree with his goal to create flawless humans. They fight for the ordinary humans who just want to live out their lives and find happiness, however short. Saturn says that is why she cannot destroy the Earth. Berserk is surprised that they are so unconcerned with their own mortality. He attacks with his sword's power again, but Saturn blocks it, and the Senshi attack him. Berserk rises and roars, charging and swinging wildly, and ends up killing the Mannetjes. They are quite surprised to find that they are dying, and very dismayed to discover that they will never become the flawless humans that they wanted to be. Lamia informs the Senshi that this is why Dracul tried to stop them; she says that Berserk has gone into a frenzy and there is nothing that can be done to save them, and she leaves for good. The Sailor Senshi are still determined to win and Sailor Moon transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon ("FIRE"). Moon uses her power to free Chibi Moon's Star Seed from the Samael Flasks and revive her, and she joins the fight. The Sailor Senshi surround Berserk, and Moon and Chibi Moon destroy him. Moon expresses her doubts that creating artificial life would have made people happy. She repeats her sentiments that both light and darkness are needed, and that she wants to live a normal life, protecting the ones she loves and the people who want the same thing ("L'Amour D'Amour Moonlight"). Later on, a woman's ominous voice and a beating heart can be heard. Blood red light shines upon the white dress of Count Dracul's dead wife, and Eternal Sailor Moon stands alone, staring into the darkness. Cast Songs Actor Status First Musical *Miyuki Kanbe *Hidemasa Edo Final Musical *Hisano Akamine *Nao Inada *Mao Mita *Ayano Gunji Only Musical *Teruyo Watanabe Trivia Gallery LDJCover.jpg|Pamphlet for the musical Featuring Eternal Sailor Moon & Sailor Chibi Moon pl:Shin / Henshin - Super Senshi e no Michi - Last Dracul Jokyoku Category:Sera Myu Category:Musical